Teenage Escapade
by Plainsong30
Summary: A short, four-chapter story about four different teens and their points-of-view as they fall in over their heads in a crazy trip with the Lost Boys. Just for fun. Rated T for substance abuse and strong profanity.
1. The Lost Boys Name Game

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost Boys, just the characters I invented: Thomas, Layla, Jared, and Sophia._

**Thomas**

Sophia passed me the joint we were sharing with Jared and Layla. The skunk-like fumes were already polluting the air, and I had already been inhaling them in. I took the joint from her and took a nice, long suck from the unfiltered tip. I felt the smoke flowing through me like the soft breeze kissing my skin.

"Oh, my lord, Thomas. That had to be the biggest puff ever," snapped Layla. "Way to hog the freakin' joint."

"I wasn't hogging," I protested. "Here, take it. Smoke up, Layla. I didn't know you were addicted to pot."

"You can't get addicted to pot," Jared clarified. "It's a choice to smoke pot. It's worse to smoke cigarettes than to smoke pot."

"And who told you that, smarty-pants?" Sophia giggled as she poked Jared in the nose.

Jared brushed her finger away. "It's a fact," he stated, not really answering Sophia's question. "Don't you remember that one time we were bumming cigarettes off that one older chick?"

"Yeah, she flipped out on us. She was like 'Just please, _please_, smoke pot instead!'" Layla laughed. She couldn't stop laughing after that. She laid on her side and put her head near my ankles. "Tommy-poo, laugh with me."

"You get high super easily, Layla," I snickered.

We went through three roaches by the time the four of us got a nice, lovely buzz. I fell backwards on my back and stared up at the crisp blue sky. "I see the big dipper!" I exclaimed as I pointed up towards the stars.

"Thomas, it's daytime," Sophia answered.

"C'mon, guys. Let's get outta here. I'm getting bit up by mosquitoes," said Jared.

"Yeah, me too!" Layla agreed. I felt someone grab my hands and pull me to my feet. "C'mon, Tommy-poo! Let's gooo!"

"Stop calling me that," I growled. I didn't like nicknames. Especially, cute, sick little nicknames like that.

Layla was always like that. Cute and girly and had her eyes on boys all the time-not really Jared and I though. If anything, we were her close friends. She always wore some ratty biker boots with ripped tights and miniskirts, but not enough to look like a slut. Well, maybe sometimes. Layla wasn't ugly… I mean, she wasn't gorgeous, but she definitely wasn't ugly. She had a nice face to her-a nice tan face with big green eyes. Her black hair was long and cat like, and she had a cute button nose that I poked all the time. Her lips were a thin line that always collided with her pretty green eyes, probably because they always seemed to glow with beauty…

How high am I again? I'll shut up about Layla.

Jared was my man. My best friend. My wing-man. He was a lot less adventurous than me, but that's why he was friends with me, because I was the one who gave him a little adventure in his life. Nothing too bad, but enough to get an adrenaline rush. We enjoy what we do. We live life to the fullest together… I just do it a little more. He's got a lot of freckles on his face, as if somebody just randomly splattered spots of paint along his nose. His eyes are big and blue, and really honest. His sandy hair has been getting long lately-I've been convincing him to grow it out. Score!

I think I like Sophia best, just because she cracks me up. I never let that show though. Hell no. If she knew I cracked up that much about her, then she wouldn't stop being so funny. And then it'd get effing annoying. So it's good she doesn't know. Sophia's kind of pretty. She's not ugly either, noooo. She's got wavy brown hair and is a little shorter than me. Her eyes match her hair almost exactly, and they crinkle up when she smiles. It's kind of cute.

"Tommy-poo?" Sophia repeated as she leaned on me for support. Sophia always gets dizzy when she gets high. I helped her along some jagged rocks that we'd come across as she continued talking. "That's the worse nickname for Thomas."

"Well, I think it's perfect!" Layla giggled. "Tommy-poo…"

"Nah, Thomas needs something legit. Something bad-ass… you can be T-Dawg, Thomas."

"T-Dog?" I echoed blankly.

"No, no… T-_Dawg_," she repeated, putting emphasis on the "Dawg" part.

I had a hard time listening to her. Her voice was floating into my ears at this point, and the trees looked really tight. They were waving in the wind really awesome-like. It was awesome…

"Where are we going?" Jared murmured as he trailed behind us.

We had gotten lost in the woods, trying to find a decent place to get baked and not get caught. And now, being high and all, it wasn't easy finding our way out.

"Here's a clearing!" Layla declared. She skipped through bushes and trees, her red and black plaid scarf trailing after her. When the scarf moved, I couldn't take my eyes off it-it looked so _cool_.

"Dude, check this place out!" Layla wailed, now doing cartwheels towards what looked to be the end of the world.

"Layla, take it easy!" Jared cried like a fatherly figure. That's right-Jared was like our dad. But he could be our brother, and our friend… and our boyfriend… nah, I'm just kidding.

Jared grabbed Layla by the arm before she could cartwheel any further towards the edge of the cliff that we'd come upon. The sun was really bright here. I had to shield my eyes when we parted from the woods. Sophia still clutched to my arm as we approached Layla and Jared, who were now swing dancing together like kids from the '40s.

"Hey, lookie here!" I said as I pointed towards a rickety looking wooden platform. It led to a set of stairs that went down towards the base of the cliff. "Wonder where this leads?"

"Oo lah lah!" Sophia giggled as she let go of me and dashed down the stairs. "Let's find out!"

We were all laughing noisily and tripping down the stairs. I don't remember going down the stairs at all for some reason. I just remember starting on the first step, and somehow carefully going down a few rocks into an enormous cave.

I couldn't really make out what it looked like down there. I remember a lot of colors and pretty things. "This place looks like the shit," I murmured as I kicked over a boom box.

"Dude! I'm paralyzed! Look!" I heard Jared shriek in giggles. I looked over to see he had sat down in a wheelchair and was pushing himself along. "Thomas! Push meee!"

"You got it, man," I snickered as I approached him from behind. If I had been my normal self, I sure as hell would've said no.

I put my hands on the handlebars and pushed off at a running speed. Then I hooked my feet onto the back of the wheelchair and hopped on. Jared put his hands up like it was a rollercoaster ride. He was screaming. I was screaming. Layla and Sophia were screaming as they watched us crash right into the fountain. Jared's knee rammed into the thing, while I did a full roll right over him and flipped into the empty fountain.

"GAH! My knee!" Jared wailed. He got up and limped and tripped towards a raggedy couch. His face was red and he was glaring at me. "Fuck you, man! My knee!"

"What's the matter, Grandpa Jared?" I asked him with a smirk. "You got arthritis or something?"

"You asshole…"

"You guys! YOU GUYS!" Layla was shouting in whispers as she danced towards us. She was pointing at something on a four poster canopy bed. "There's a girl! A _girl_!"

I climbed out of the fountain and staggered towards the berserk Layla. "A girl? What, you're not a girl?"

"Look! Over there!" She grabbed my arm and led me towards the bed. I peeked through the tapestries and curtains to see a girl with corkscrew ringlets of hair spread across her pillow. She was as still as stone, sleeping as peacefully as a dead corpse itself.

"Holy shit," I mumbled under my breath. "What's she doing there?"

"AND A BOY!" I heard Sophia murmur in wheezing gasps. I glanced over to see her pointing at a little boy, no older than ten, who was sleeping on a nearby sofa.

"What a little cutie!" Layla replied with a sigh. "I want children someday…"

"I'll be their father, Layla-dear," cooed Jared as he approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You'd make a fine father," Layla giggled back as together they clutched to each other and walked towards a small crawl space that led away from the cave. "Let's do it in here…"

"Shh, don't tell Sophia," whispered Jared in giggles.

"I can hear you," Sophia snapped as she pushed herself into Jared and Layla. "And I'm gunna be an aunt!"

"And you too, Uncle Thomas!" Layla smirked as she grabbed me, her eyes half open.

Jared was already starting to crawl up the crawl space that led along a jagged part of the cave. The place that it led to was super dark. I had to squint to see as I went in after Layla and Sophia.

We crawled for a few minutes, all the while cracking up and choking on dust. Jared told us to be quiet-it just made us laugh harder.

We finally arrived to an open area where we dropped down and stretched out our backs. It was really cold and dark in that area-there wasn't any sunlight at all. It smelled funky too.

"It smells funky in here," Sophia commented.

"Dude! I was thinking the same thing!" I wailed as I stuck out a hand for Sophia to high-five. She did a little dance then high-fived me enthusiastically. I looked up and glanced around the cave. "You could totally redbox this place, man."

"There's nothing down here," Layla mumbled. "I don't see any-" 

"HOLY SHIT!" Jared screamed, then he clapped his hands over his mouth. He looked back at us, his eyes bugging out of his head. Then he pointed straight up.

Layla screamed, and I grabbed her arm and squeezed it. Sophia was stock still beside me.

There were four guys-around seventeen or eighteen from the looks of it-hanging upside down straight above us. Their eyes were closed, as if they were sleeping…

"What the fuck…?" I cursed.

We all stared in silence.

"How do you think they got up there?" Layla laughed. "A ladder or something?"

"Nah, they flew," interjected Jared.

"No, they used a ladder," Layla snapped back.

"Nah, they flew."

"Shut the hell up!" Sophia snapped. "I hate it when you guys bicker like that, it's so freakin' annoying. I can't stand it! Especially when I'm high it gets on my nerves!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Hey, doesn't sleeping upside down extend your life by like ten years?"

The three of them just stared at me as if I were crazy. "Where the hell did you hear that?" Layla asked me with a cocked eyebrow.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't remember." I accidentally backed up into the cave wall and ended up collapsing on the ground. I rolled over on my back and stared up at the weirdos on the ceiling. "Hey, you think those guys will mind if we sleep in here too?" I asked. Obviously, I wasn't thinking straight. If I had been sober, I would've bolted out of there and never returned. But when you're high, and you're tired, you make an agreement to sleep pretty much anywhere.

"If they sleep here, they probably wouldn't care if we did too," Sophia giggled as she laid down beside me. "But I still think it smells funky in here."

"Nah, it smells like some caaaa-ute boys!" Layla laughed. "Look at those boys up there! Hanging upside down. They are sooo sill-aaay."

"That blond one is a cutie," Sophia pointed out.

"There's like three blondies up there, Sophia," Jared explained as he and Layla laid down on either side of Sophia and I. "You gotta be more specific."

"Okay, well… the blond who's, like, second from the left."

She pointed up to the ceiling to the blond who's face was practically staring straight down at mine. If he opened his eyes he'd see me.

"Ooo, ooo! Let's play the name game!" said Layla. "Let's name them all."

"I love this game!" chuckled Sophia. "Okay, I wanna name the other blond… the one way over there. With the mullet."

"Okay, okay… I'm gunna name the cute blond who's the second from the left. He can be… erm… Sexy-Boy. That's his name. He's Sexy-Boy."

"Sexy-Boy?" replied Jared in disbelief. "You're gunna name our kid Sexy-Boy?"

"What kid?" Layla growled back.

"That guy looks like a Dwayne," I said as I pointed to the only brunette on the ceiling.

"What? Naah… he looks like… he looks like a Brandon."

"Brandon? Pff!" laughed Jared.

"No, he's Dwayne," I argued. "His name is _Dwayne_." His name probably _was_ something like Brandon, but I was gunna stick with Dwayne.

"Kiefer! That's _that_ guy's name!" said Sophia, pointing to the platinum blond with the mullet.

"Kiefer?" I snorted. "Where the hell did you get that name?"

"None of your bees-wax!" snapped Sophia. "Besides, I can't remember anyways…"

"I wanna name the last guy!" Jared hooted.

"You got that little cutie over there," said Layla. "The guy with the rainbow jacket."

"Hmmm… he can be Skittles," said Jared.

"Skittles?" we all wailed.

"Yeah. You said he's a rainbow," Jared replied, as if it were obvious.

"No, I said his jacket looked like a rainbow," Layla explained. "But, whatever… Skittles is his name… I guess."

"Okay, okay," I said as I held in laughs. "So we got Skittles, Sexy-Boy, Dawyne, and…"

"Kiefer!" Sophia reminded me.

"Yeah, Kiefer!"

It was then that we all started cracking up. Our voices were echoing distantly in that tiny, bizarre cave that we were in, with four freaks hanging upside down from the ceiling. If I hadn't been loaded, I would've gotten the hell out of that place and never come back.

But instead I was laughing and crying and rolling on the floor right underneath those freaky bastards.

And by the time we all finished laughing and crying and rolling some more, we stopped and laid still and talked about something weird… I can't remember. But we talked about something, and then I felt really, really tired.

And I fell asleep. We all fell asleep. Right underneath those freaks who hang upside down when they sleep.

_This is the first of the four stories! The next three stories will all be from Sophia, Jared, and Layla's point-of-view. None of the stories will be related to each other at all, just to let you know. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!_

_- Plainsong30_


	2. Flipping Off the Lost Boys

_A little something I thought up after an arduous day at McDonald's. You'll see why in a little bit. ;) Jared and Layla's stories will be coming up next! But enjoy Sophia's story for now! It might be a bit long, but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!_

_-Plainsong30_

**Sophia**

"Check out my new shoes!" I wailed as I leapt in front of Jared and Thomas. I ended my miraculous leap with my hands on my hips.

I was wearing a pair of new high-top black Chuck Taylors, the very shoes that I had been saving my allowance for for the past two months.

"What do you think?" I asked them with a cocked eyebrow. I was wearing my favorite ripped skinny-jeans and my black Joy Division t-shirt - Joy Division was probably my favorite band. _Ever._

Jared looked at Thomas, then my shoes, then back at me. I started playing with my long, coffee colored hair as I stared at them in impatience.

"You look like a little boy," muttered Thomas as he pushed past me.

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. Then I folded my arms and said, "Well, ya know what, maybe I _want_ to look like a little boy."

"Then we've got nothing to worry about, do we?" laughed Jared uncomfortably. He leaned towards me and whispered, "He's joking, Sophia. You look good."

I stuck my nose in the air as I turned away from Jared and began following Thomas towards the Boardwalk. "I think you're lying, Jared," I murmured with a shake of my head. "You guys are such assholes."

"We're assholes, and you're a little boy. That's how the world works," Thomas said to me.

"You know what, asshole? There's nothing wrong with being a little boy! I think it kicks-ass being a little boy!"

"And I don't think there's anything wrong with being an asshole."

"Would the two of you please shut up?" Jared growled as he glanced around us. I followed, and noticed that people on the Boardwalk were beginning to stare.

"Where's Layla anyways?" I said as I walked proudly in my new Chucks. I had known Thomas for practically my whole life - his one comment couldn't faze me. "I thought we were gunna meet her at McDonald's?"

"I didn't know there was a McDonald's in the Boardwalk," said Jared as he followed me. Thomas was already ahead.

Jared was around my height, with short sandy hair and big blue eyes. He was the most reasonable of us all - and the most polite to the public. He was usually the one who sorted stuff out with the cops.

Thomas, on the other hand, was the worst of us. Not only was he rude, but so egocentric and negative that he got a lot of heads to turn just from walking down the Boardwalk. He had shoulder length black hair, which I've been threatening to cut in his sleep since it looked so bad on him. And he wore eyeliner. But to be perfectly honest, Thomas looked kinky in eyeliner. Certain guys can pull off eyeliner, and certain guys can't. Thomas could… he _definitely _could.

I hooked arms with Jared and skipped by his side while he walked normally, so I was kind of dragging us along as I tried to keep up with Thomas.

At that point I caught sight of a long, black haired girl wearing ripped black tights with a plaid miniskirt, and a revealing tank top.

"Laylaaaa!"

"Sophiaaa!"

Layla was like a sister to me. But if we really were sisters, she was the hotter, more scantily dressed sister. I chose jeans and Chuck Taylors. She liked tights and miniskirts. Plus she liked boy-candy. And she loved being my wing woman, not that I could complain.

"Come on you, sissies, I'm hungry," mumbled Thomas while Layla and I continued to greet each other in giggles. He already headed into McDonald's, the yellow arches glowing in the dark midnight color.

We got inside, and I ended up paying for an ice cream cone using dimes and nickels. The cashier gave me a "What the hell?" look when I handed her all the change, to which I replied with a smug grin.

When we all got our ice cream, we took a seat in the back at a lonely corner booth beside the window. Layla and I took the window seats while Thomas sat beside me and Jared beside her.

"Dude, why didn't you get a twist cone?" Thomas asked me as he pointed at my plain vanilla cone. His ice cream was chocolate _and_ vanilla.

"Because I'm a little boy, remember?" I spat angrily as I licked my cone in his face and turned away from him.

"Wait, what?" Layla asked in confusion.

"She's pissed off because I told her she looked like a little boy," Thomas huffed.

"What's wrong with that? Sophia, I think you look like a hot little boy," giggled Layla.

"Yep. That's how it is. I'm the little boy, Thomas is the asshole, Jared is the good Sumerian, and Layla's the…"

"Layla's the skank," Thomas finished.

"You asshole!" Layla shot as she kicked him in the shin under the table.

"Told you!" I declared. I elbowed Thomas and caused him to dunk his nose into his ice cream.

"You bitch!" he growled as he wiped his nose while I went into a fit of hysteric giggles.

"Look! Look at that cutie!" whispered Layla as she licked her cone and pointed out the window.

I followed the direction her finger pointed and noticed a tall, lithe guy in a letter jacket standing several yards from the window. His eyes landed on us. That's when Layla and I started waving and blowing kisses, while Thomas sent him a death glare from hell, and Jared hid his face.

"I just looove jocks!" Layla said with heavy sarcasm.

That's when some ugly looking ho in a tank top and miniskirt joined him and hooked her arm with his. He said something to her, and she looked at us.

"Oh, shit… that's his girlfriend!" Layla cried as she started laughing.

"I think she's jealous, too!" I giggled as I hid my face behind my ice cream. I turned to look at the couple again and noticed that the chick was staring right at us, fake laughing and mocking us.

"What a bitch!" I cried as I stood straight up in the booth. "She's gunna get hell! I tell ya!"

The ho kept mocking us, and I only got angrier.

When the couple looked at us again, I flipped them off and stuck my tongue out, and right at that exact moment, the hottest looking punk I'd ever seen, followed by three other bad-ass looking assholes, walked right in front of the window.

He had long, messy blond hair with dark eyes and a five o'clock shadow on his chin. His long black coat dragged behind him as he ran a hand over his black mesh top, his eyes landing on me.

The moment he stepped in front of the window, my face fell and I hid my hands behind my back and plastered a grin on my face.

My fake grin didn't help. A glower from hell traveled across his features.

"Oh… shit…" I heard Layla whisper beside me.

"Time to go!" I squeaked as I pushed Thomas out of the booth. I glanced back at the window to see the group of guys race past. "Oh, shit! Oh, God! Let's get out of here!"

Layla was screaming at us to hurry, and I dropped my ice cream cone as we pushed past people. I almost stopped and started to complain out loud, but Layla grabbed me by the elbow before I could say anything.

"Wait, are those guys after you?" Jared cried breathlessly as we made it outside.

"After me? They're after all of us! They're gunna kill us, man!" I declared in a shrill voice. "And I dropped my ice cream…"

"Did you see the look on that guy's face?" Layla squealed. "I mean, he was hot, but… dude, I'm really scared!"

"We're getting the hell outta here!"

I streaked past people and climbed right over a picnic table. I turned around the corner of the McDonald's building and crashed into somebody.

"Well, lookie here," a voice laughed.

I looked up into the face of the same messy blond whom I had been flipping off earlier. Yahoo.

"Uh… l-listen, man. I wasn't flipping you off, I was flipping the couple off behind you."

"Y-yeah!" I heard Layla squeal.

"Listen, man," I heard Thomas growl menacingly as he stepped in front of me protectively. "Just leave us alone. We don't want any trouble."

"Ow ow, sexy-boy," the blond hooted. "You protecting your cute lil girlfriend?"

"G-girlfriend?" I instantly forgot how much danger we might possibly be in and started cracking up so hard that I almost cried.

"I think somebody's a little tipsy," said the blond when I finally regained myself and wiped away tears.

"Why's that so funny?" Thomas asked me angrily.

"I… uh," I mumbled as I clutched my aching stomach. "I don't know… listen, man, we're just gunna leave, alright?"

"Why so soon?" the blond asked with a crooked grin. I felt my skin turn to butter - whoa, this guy was _really_ hot.

"Because, that's why," said Thomas heatedly as he pushed me back behind him.

I poked my head around his shoulder. "But… it was nice talking to you," I said with a cheeky grin. I could look at that guy all day.

"We should hang out. Your friends and my friends," the blond said to Thomas.

"What friends? You got a mouse in your pocket?" Thomas spat.

It was then that the three figures I'd seen before appeared behind the blond. It was almost as if they just materialized in the darkness.

There was a second blond, who was the smallest of the group, with a multicolored jacket on and long, ringlets of hair. He had a smirk on his face, his eyes glowing with curiosity. He winked at us as he bit on the tip of his thumb.

The third was a tall, brooding brunette with long hair and dark eyes. Just from the look on his face, I was already scared. The perfect description for him was being a tall, dark, handsome stranger.

The fourth caught my eye the most. The word "Alpha-male" seemed to scream from him as he approached us. His platinum blond hair was cut short in a mullet, his blue eyes staring straight into my very soul. He held a cigarette in one of his gloved hands, and brought it to his mouth and took a nice, long drag.

"We should hang out," said the guy with the mullet.

"Nah, that's alright," said Thomas with a shake of his head. "We've got things to do."

"Like what? Eat little ice cream cones in McDonald's? Or maybe a game of kick-the-can in the street?"

The four of them cracked up. I was left speechless.

"Yes, absolutely," Layla declared. "So, we'll just be off now-"

"Not so fast," cut in the Mullet. "You guys seem fun enough. How 'bout we have a spontaneous night together and hang out?"

"Spontaneous?" I repeated. "Wow, what a talker you are!"

He returned a serious glower that caused me to shrink where I stood.

"I said no," said Thomas again, this time more gruffly.

"We promise it will be fun," said the crazy-haired blond. "We've even got snacks." He stuck a hand forward, which held a freshly rolled joint.

The four of us slowly leaned forward and edged our noses towards the roach. The messy blond suddenly yanked the joint away with a snicker, and we all broke free from our trance.

"Well… maybe for a little bit," mumbled Thomas.

"Alright!" the blond hooted. "I'm Paul by the way."

"I'm David," the mullet-guy introduced. "That's Marko, and Dwayne."

Dwayne just gave his head a slight nod while Marko just continued to grin his sadistic smile.

"I'm Thomas. That's Sophia, Layla, and Jared," said Thomas, pointing to each one of us. "So, where are we gunna do this?"

"We've got a place," David explained. "How'd you guys get here?"

"Huh?" replied Jared.

"How'd you guys get to the Boardwalk? Drive? Walk?"

"Thomas and I biked here… motorcycles, I mean," finished Jared.

David cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Well, this'll work out just fine then…"

We all exchanged glances. "Why's that?"

"We biked too," smiled Marko.

"Well, whoop-dee-doo," replied Thomas unenthusiastically. Marko just glared at him.

"I'm assuming your girls are gunna ride with you then?" Paul asked Thomas as he eyed Layla and I.

"Haha, fat chance that we're riding with you, buddy!" hooted Layla. "Oh, sillaaay…"

Paul looked defeated for a second, then composed himself and brought a grin to his face. "Oh, honey. Too bad for you then. I would've left the bike warm just for _you_."

The four boys started cracking up while Thomas and Jared seemed to go red in the face.

"Hey, I thought we were gunna get stoned! Not talk about how warm our bike seats are!" I snapped angrily. I didn't like seeing my boys get messed with.

"Ooh, somebody's a little eager," Marko commented. "Don't worry, babe, you can share a joint with me. I like them extra strong."

I stared at Marko quizzically until Jared grabbed my arm and dragged me away. "Stay by me," Jared commanded.

"Okie dokie. I won't have any trouble with that," I said with a laugh as I glanced back at the boys.

By the time we grabbed our bikes, the pack of boys already ripped towards us in their own hot looking bikes. I climbed onto the back of Jared's bike and pulled close towards him, hiding my face behind his back. I glanced at Layla who was seated behind Thomas on his bike. She had an unsure look on her face. Was this really worth smoking stupid pot?

"You know Hudson's Bluff?" David asked us.

"Erm…" Thomas mumbled.

"Don't worry, we're not racing," David assured with a grin. "You just have to keep up, alright?"

Thomas didn't answer. Instead he just gritted his teeth and revved his bike.

"Let's go!" cried David as he took off. The other three went after him, and Thomas was right on their trail. I clutched to Jared's waist as he took off behind them all.

As we reached the edge of the Boardwalk, the four guys took a sharp left down some rickety stairs and down towards the beach. Thomas halted and glanced at Jared and I, then took off down the stairs with Layla clinging to him. I squeezed Jared's waist when he shot down the stairs and scooted across the sand on the beach.

I didn't think we'd be able to keep up. The guys were already way ahead, and it was hard to see in the light of the beach. Bystanders leapt out of the way as we raced past. I could hear the guys howling to the wind that whipped past my hair. I bit down on my lip.

Eventually we cruised off the beach and into the forest. Tree branches whipped past, and it seemed like Jared could barely see where he was going. All we could see in front of us was the back of Layla and the bike's rear headlights. Layla glanced back at us every so often.

By the time we made it through the forest, we were racing through fog. I was getting uneasy at this point.

And then all of a sudden it looked like we were going to fly right off the edge of the world. Jared braked hard and I practically squeezed the life out of him from hanging on. We were at the edge of a rocky cliff, the waves of the Pacific crashing below.

"What the fuck?" I heard Thomas cry as he jumped off his bike. "What the hell are you trying to do, man?"

He raced towards David and threw a huge punch. It wasn't like I hadn't seen Thomas fight before - I just hated fights.

The four other guys ran after Thomas and grabbed him before he could wail another one on David. Jared was already joining them before I could blink.

"Wait, stop!" Layla cried over the wind.

David was laughing while Thomas finally composed himself. The other guys started laughing with him.

"I'm only playing, Thomas," said David as he climbed off his bike. "Just wait. The real fun's gunna begin soon."

"What the hell does that mean?" Layla whispered as she approached me. "I'm not sure I like these weirdos. I mean, they're hot… but hot guys can be scary, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, Layla. I wasn't aware of that already," I snapped sarcastically.

Marko, the little guy with the Cheshire chat grin, gave me another wink as he followed the rest of the guys towards a wooden staircase along the cliff. I just gave a small smile back and looked away.

Thomas was huffing like mad and Jared was talking to him softly.

We followed the guys down the wooden staircase and towards the base of the cliff. We were close enough to touch the water as we neared the entrance of a forgotten cave.

I ducked under the sign and followed Marko down a rocky entrance into a darkened cave. What I found when I went in, though, was a whole different place.

It was the most kick-ass hangout I'd ever been in. The guys lit huge trash cans for light, and the whole place glowed. An assortment of antic junk seemed to lay everywhere. The centerpiece was a dead, empty fountain, which, at this point, Paul was dancing and head banging on. Old furniture and scattered bits were everywhere. Birds flocked on the ceiling overhead.

"Dude, this place is amazing!" I cried as I did a full three-sixty where I stood.

I heard Layla squeal beside me. "Holy shit! Jim Morrison!" I turned and saw her run up to the biggest poster of the The Door's leading man that I had ever seen.

"Oh my God! I frickin' love him!" I screamed.

The guys stared at us curiously as I joined her up by the poster of Jim Morrison.

"Dude, this place is legit," she told me as we whispered to each other. "They live down here or something?"

I gave her a funny look. "Nah, this is probably just their clubhouse or something, ya know? They've got real homes to go to."

"Clubhouse?" I heard somebody repeat. I looked up to see Paul laughing at me.

"How the hell did you hear me from way over there?" I asked him incredulously.

"I am the eyes and ears of this institution, baby," he purred.

Layla and I exchanged glances as we both hopped down from the upper area by the poster of Jim Morrison.

"Marko!" David called. "Food."

Marko just nodded like an obedient servant, and disappeared through the entrance of the cave.

I neared the fountain and looked down into its emptiness - it was filled with dozens of old coins.

"Tight!" I cried as I reached in and picked up one of the coins. The year was 1887. "One-hundred years old, man!"

"Dude, look at all this stash," Layla muttered as she took a handful of the coins and shoved it into her shirt. "You know how rich we'd become?"

"Ha, you're silly." I laughed at her as she continued to grab more coins.

"Chocolate kush on deck!" Paul suddenly cried as he leapt in front of us on the fountain. We both jumped out of our skin, and all the coins that Layla had stashed in her shirt suddenly spilled out and fell clumsily to the floor.

Paul didn't seem to notice as he held a joint forward, the smoke flowing towards the ceiling. He took a huge drag and exhaled the vapors from his mouth. It looked like he was giving us the stink-eye afterwards.

"Chocolate kush on deck? What's that?" Layla asked. "Chocolate?"

"The stain, silly," Paul answered in giggles.

"You mean, like, chocolate weed?"

"Would you like a taste, young ladies?" he asked us with a pleasurable grin, completely sidestepping Layla's question.

I was about to reach for the roach when Thomas suddenly pushed me out of the way and grabbed it. He brought it to his mouth and sucked like he was breathing his first breath of air.

"You asshole!" I growled at him. "I didn't know you'd become a lady!"

He just smirked at me with his eyelids all droopy as he handed me the joint. I snatched it from his floppy hands and brought it to my lips. When I inhaled, the smoke burned the back of my throat like a bitch. It was like all moisture back there had been sucked dry. I held it for a couple seconds, my eyes closing and my mouth ajar, then released the vapors.

I felt the buzz going to my head when I handed it to Jared. "Here you are, little lady."

"Feeding time!" cried Marko just as soon as Jared finished and handed it to Layla.

Layla had managed to grab a second roach that was being passed around, and we started sharing that one too.

When they began passing out the food, we managed to keep the two joints to the four of us before handing it back to the other guys. We were such jerks…

By the time we were done, the two roaches were almost gone. I was starting to feel really lightheaded.

"Teehee, I feel… _funky_," murmured Layla as the four of us collapsed on a couch together.

"You guys want some rice?" I heard a voice waver in some far off vortex. I managed to open my eyes and see Marko.

"Markie Polo! What's crackalackin, baby?" Thomas hooted.

"Rice, my friends," he told us as he handed me a white carton of take-out.

"I love the Chineeeese!" I screeched as I snatched the carton out of Marko's hand. He also handed me some chopsticks.

"Stick-chops?" I overheard Jared drone.

We were all squished on that couch, and I burrowed myself in deep between Jared and Layla as I opened the carton of rice and tried to eat it with those stupid chopsticks.

"Share with me, Sophia," I heard Layla murmur.

"Yeah, me too, Sophia. Share with Tommy," Thomas mumbled.

"Let's all share!" I declared happily.

I started to feed what little I could of the rice to everybody like they were all babies. We were all cracking up, and I was dropping rice everywhere. I stuck my mouth in the carton and scooped clumps of rice up with my tongue.

"How are those maggots?" I heard someone say. I looked up to see David grinning at us.

"What? Nah… I'm eating rice," I told him. "Maggots…"

"No, Sophia," laughed David. "You're eating _maggots_. How do they taste?"

I just smiled at him, and then turned back to my carton of rice. Only… wait a second… the rice grains were _moving_.

"MAGGOTS!" I screeched in terror as I threw the entire carton of maggots into the air.

The maggots went flying and landed on us all, and I couldn't stop shrieking. At that point it was complete chaos with maggots crawling all over us. Layla was screaming, Jared was trying to stick his head in the couch, and Thomas went so berserk that he rammed himself so hard into the couch that he tipped the whole thing over with us still sitting on it. We all bawled some more as the couch flew backwards, and together we landed in a huge heap on the floor.

Thomas was screaming something about bugs. Layla was wailing about having hit her boob on something. Jared was complaining that there were too many stars in his vision.

I thought I could hear manic laughter in the distance, but it was really hard to concentrate at that point. I was trying to get all those disgusting maggots off of me.

I was coughing and rasping and wiping my mouth clean as I spit out whatever was left of the maggots in my mouth. Jared, Layla, and Thomas followed. Together we were the retching gang.

"H-hey… hang on a second," slurred Thomas as he reached for the carton of maggots.

"T-Thomas! Don't!" Layla squealed as she hid her face behind her hands.

"These aren't maggots…" replied Thomas.

I grabbed the carton from him and squinted to see better - he was right. There was only leftover rice in the carton at this point. My face was practically inside the carton as I studied it closely.

"What the fuck?" I murmured as I brought a hand to my forehead. I tossed the carton away. "How'd you do that, man?" I said, turning to David. "You got LSD in that chocolate kush or something?"

"Nope. Just _magic_," he said with a laugh. "In fact, if you take a sip of this magic wine, you'll be able to do magic, too… you'll become one of _us_."

I'm not sure if that's what he was really saying to me, but that's what I _remember_ him saying.

"Oo, gimme!" Jared cried. He got to David first, who handed him a bejeweled bottle of what looked to be red wine. "MAGIC!" Jared exclaimed to us, then he took a huge gulp from the bottle and almost took it and smashed it on the floor.

David grabbed the bottle just in time. If I had blinked, I would've missed his recovery.

"Dang! You got some reflexes, boy!" Thomas giggled.

"Don't you all wanna taste some of this magic wine?" David asked us.

Layla practically danced towards David and removed the bottle from his hands with a pretty smile on her face. She took a sip and smacked her lips afterwards. "Tastes… _funky_! Funky fine!"

"Hey, gimme some of that funky fine wine!" ordered Thomas as he snatched the bottle from Layla. He took a huge gulp and shivered afterwards, along with a belch.

"Sophia?" I heard David say to me.

"Yeah, gimme some wine," I said with a pump of my fist, so unstable that I almost fell over from that simple hand gesture. I snatched the bottle from his hands and nearly chugged the whole thing. I remember coughing at one point, and refused to drink anymore.

That's when Paul, Marko, and Dwayne started howling and guffawing. They were dancing around us, high-fiving us and patting us all on the back.

They kept saying the same thing. "You're one of us now! You're one of us!"

"Yippie-ki-yay!" Jared giggled.

Thomas grabbed my hands and started twirling me around. Layla was standing up on the fountain dancing.

"You're one of us now! _You're one of us!_"


	3. Trainwrecks

**Jared**

"We should take the bridge," I told Layla. She tripped over a nearby log, and I managed to grab her hand just before she pelted towards the ground.

"Jared! You saved my life!" she exclaimed as she gave me a big hug. "Thank you." 

"My pleasure, Layla," I told her with a smile.

"Wait for me!" Sophia called after us. "Thomas is dragging his ass in the dirt. I don't know what's taking him so long."

"Hey, I'm rolling the joints for us, you assholes," Thomas scoffed as he suddenly appeared through the thicket of trees. "I'll just smoke them all by myself if you don't wanna wait for me."

"Aww, don't be like that, Thomas!" Layla giggled as she sauntered towards him. "I'll wait up for you, buddy."

The thing about the four of us - Layla, Thomas, Sophia, and I - was that none of us were really together. We were like one big happy family. We enjoyed doing a lot of stuff together… smoking pot, being one of them I guess… but we did more than that, too.

"Hey Jared," whispered Sophia as she approached me. "We should ditch them. Let's run to the bridge without them!"

I smiled at her. "You want to?"

"Yes!" she giggled as she hooked her arm with mine. "Shh, be quiet though."

Layla and Thomas were talking about something, but I didn't bother listening as Sophia and I started walking towards the nearby railroad tracks.

"Shh…" Sophia continued to giggle. "Okay, on three. One, two-"

She broke out in a hysteric scream before she even said three, and together, holding hands, we ran down the railroad tracks like we were running for dear life.

One thing I'd have to point out though - it isn't easy running on railroad tracks. In fact, it's frickin' hard. You have to watch your step every moment, otherwise you'll go flying into the dirt if you trip over one of the planks of wood in the tracks.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going?" I heard Thomas scream.

Layla started screaming obscenities at us. We only ran faster.

"Wait, wait… st-stop," huffed Sophia, now out of breath at this point.

"Okay, okay…" I wasn't one to refuse. I was out of shape - that sprinting had practically knocked the wind out of me.

"Aww, I love you, Jared," she whispered to me as she leaned on my shoulder while we walked. She hooked her arm with mine. "I love that we're friends."

"Yeah, me too," I told her.

It was then that we suddenly heard a low rumble of engines in the distance - it was on the other side of the bridge.

"What the hell was that?" Sophia squeaked as she squeezed my arm.

"Uh… it sounded like a car engine. Or a bike engine or something," I told her. I only knew that because I had a motorcycle of my own. Nothing too fancy, but it worked. That was all that mattered.

"There's people here?" Sophia asked me nervously. She was practically squeezing the life out of my arm.

"Don't worry," I told her as I shrugged her closer. "I'm here."

"We should spy on them," she murmured in my neck as she strained to look down the bridge.

It was dark where we were. There wasn't a moon in sight. Fog was rolling down the bridge, and I managed to make out a few headlights on the other side.

"Yep, definitely bikes," I told her.

That was when we heard laughter and the sound of shouting.

"C'mon, let's hide and spy on them!" Sophia giggled as she grabbed my leather jacket by the collar and dragged me down the bridge.

"There's nowhere to hide!"

"Who's that?" I heard a voice murmur.

"Oh my God! Jared, they can see us!" Sophia squealed as she squeezed my arm again.

"That's right, and I can hear you, too," the voice said in the darkness.

I could make out the outline of five guys in the distance.

"Sophia, where the fuck are you?" I heard Layla scream in the distance. "I'm getting tired of you and Jared ditching me and Thomas all the time!"

"What, is it that horrible being alone with me?" I heard Thomas snap in annoyance.

"Shut up!" I whisper-shouted to them. They couldn't hear me, of course.

"You two, down there," I heard another voice cry out to us. "C'mere!"

"Jared, I'm scared," Sophia squawked in my ear.

"We're fine," I reassured. "C'mon, let's head back."

"There you are!" Thomas sighed in relief. "We were looking for you, what the hell man!"

A freshly rolled joint was already lit between his lips. He had trouble walking down the bridge as he tripped towards us.

"Have a puff, my friend," Thomas cooed as he stuck the joint forward. "Layla and I have already been at it."

"Nah, let's just get out of here," Sophia said in quick squeaks as she began dragging me back towards the end of the bridge.

"Hey, you!" The voices on the other side were getting closer as they approached.

Layla gasped. "Whoa! Who're you?" she called to the other side of the bridge.

"Come on over here!" a voice cried again.

Layla was practically skipping towards the stranger's voice.

"Layla, no!" Sophia cried.

"You guys, smoke up and chill," Thomas cooed to us as he wobbled on his feet. "After the first puff, you know everything's gunna be fine."

"That's such bullshit, man," I told Thomas.

"Hey, if you take a puff, both of you, then we'll leave," Thomas told us.

"Fuck you, man," I said angrily as I snatched the joint from him. "Way to peer pressure… bastard…"

I took a puff of the roach and handed it to Sophia. She obeyed and took a puff too. That was when I wanted another, and soon Sophia and I exchanged the whole joint with one another. By the time we finished the entire roach, the voices we had heard earlier approached us.

"Look you guys!" Layla giggled. A blond with long, messy blond hair was giving her a piggy back ride. "I made new friends!"

"H-Hey," I greeted with a grin, my thoughts of fear from before disappearing. "What's crackalackin?"

"What's crackalackin?" a curly-haired blond repeated. "What's crackalackin is that we're taking over this bridge."

"Snack anyone?" Thomas hooted as he stuck his joint forward.

The guy who had been giving Layla a piggy back ride seemed to have dropped her immediately as he jumped forward directly into Thomas's face, a grin smacking his lips.

"Well hey there little dude," he greeted. "I'm Paul. And I sure as hell would love to try some of that."

"Well whaddya know, Paul Bunyan. You're in luck. Have a taste, my friend."

The guy named Paul hooted and took the joint from Thomas's hand.

The joint was passed around slowly. There was a second blond with long, curly hair and a colorful jacket on. Another blond, this one more like platinum blond, wore a long trench coat and held a piercing gaze. His hair was cut short in a mullet. A brooding, Native American looking brunette hung in the shadows. The fifth guy was quiet too - finished with a black leather jacket and dark curly hair.

They all introduced themselves, besides Paul, who already had. David, Marko, Michael, and Dwayne.

Thomas slurred all of our names out like his mouth was coated with sandpaper.

"_Enchanté," _said Paul coolly.

"Hey, guys, we're gunna do something cool," David explained. "You wanna watch?"

"Can I do it too?" I asked in admiration.

"Nah, this is dangerous stuff. Just watch, okay?"

I was slightly deflated when he said no. "Yeah, I guess so, man."

"I promise you can do it next time though, okay?" David told us.

"What are we doing, David?" Michael asked in confusion.

David only chuckled. "Michael wants to know what's going on, you guys," David told us all. He started laughing at that, then soon Dwayne, Marko, and Paul had joined in.

I don't know what was so funny, but all of a sudden Layla started cracking up, and then that made Sophia laugh, and that made me laugh, and soon Thomas was laughing. At that point we were cracking up so hard that tears were streaming down our faces. Sophia leaned on me for support.

When the four of us composed ourselves, we only realized that the other guys had already stopped laughing.

"What's so funny, guys?" David asked us.

Sophia cleared her throat. "Gah, uh… nothing."

Marko chuckled. "Thought so."

"Marko?" David asked. "Why don't you show Michael and the group here what's going on?"

"Something's going on?" Thomas croaked.

Marko, the curly haired blond, only smirked as he approached the edge of the bridge. "Goodnight, guys," he said. Then he gave us one little waggle of his fingers, and jumped off the edge of the bridge.

Sophia screamed and I clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Fucking hell!" Thomas screamed. "Layla, Layla! Did you see that?"

"What? What happened?" Layla asked. She had been peering over the edge of the bridge on the other side. "Did something happen?"

"He jumped off the fucking bridge!" Thomas screamed, now dancing where he stood.

"Not ah," Layla giggled. "You're lying, Thomas."

"No, I just saw!"

"Nah… lies. ALL LIES!"

"These guys are total crack-heads," I heard David mumble.

"I love these guys," Paul murmured as he sauntered towards the edge of the bridge. "I think they're beautiful. Hey, guys, check this out!" I nearly pissed myself when Paul jumped over the edge too, the only sound of his voice screaming "YEEE-OWW!" as it floated through the air.

"What the hell?" I screamed. "Oh, jeez, God…" We thought maybe we had run into some cool guys, but no. We'd just run into a bunch of suicidal potheads. Stupid cunts…

That's when the long haired brunette pointed his fingers at us and jumped over the edge without a word. Layla screamed.

"See! What'd I tell you!" Thomas told Layla. "They're all killing themselves, man!"

David just laughed at us, then turned to the second brunette, the one with shorter, curlier hair. "Come with us, Michael," he cooed to him. Then David jumped over the edge, too.

"Don't do it, Michael!" Sophia squealed.

"Yeah, man. It's suicide. Don't do it, Michael," I told him.

Michael glanced over at us, then leaned over the edge. We were all on his tail as we leaned over him and glanced down, too.

Guffaws and laughter exploded as we saw all four guys that had just jumped down - only they'd grabbed onto the lower bars and were hanging on for dear life.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sophia cried at them.

"Having a little fun," Paul laughed at her. "You wanna join us, babe?"

"You're caaaa-razy," she said as she twirled her finger around her ear. "CRAZY!"

"Crazy is my middle name, Sophia! Followed by Sexy," Paul screamed while kicking at Marko beside him.

"Come on down, Michael!" David wailed at him.

Everybody started chanting Michael's name after that.

"Noo! Peer pressure!" Layla screeched, covering her ears.

Michael bent over and grabbed hold of the next closest bar, and dropped down.

"Oh, my God. I can't look!" Sophia whispered as she turned back to me.

"I'll bet you a million bucks that they'll fly away," Thomas told Layla.

"Does it look like I got a million bucks, Einstein?" Layla snapped at him.

"Fine then. Twenty bucks, how 'bout?"

"I don't have that either. Stupid…"

That was when we heard the whistle of a train.

"C'mon! Hop onto the rail!" Thomas told us. "Let's do this!"

We didn't really protest - we didn't feel like running off the bridge to get out of the way of the train anyways. Nor did we feel like dropping down on the lower bars with those other crazy guys.

We went towards the railing of the bridge, pulled our bodies over, and hooked onto the edge of the opposite side. I kept my feet secured into the bars and wrapped my arms around the upper railing - I didn't dare look down.

The whole bridge was shaking. It felt like my brain was rattling in my skull as the train started to go by. The whistle of the train practically broke my eardrums. That's when I heard Sophia scream.

I looked down to see Paul let go of the bar he'd been hanging from and disappear into the mist down below. I could barely think as I stared with my mouth hanging open.

That's when Marko let go, then Dwayne, and soon David disappeared into the thickness of the fog.

The train was still going by, and Michael gave one last painful glance back at us.

"No! Michael! Hang on!" I heard Thomas scream to him.

Michael let go and disappeared into the mist.

The train was still passing by, the bridge still shaking. I looked away from the mist and back up at the sky.

None of us said anything once the train passed and it was silent. We all looked at one another, exchanging unsure glances.

"You think they're dead?" Sophia asked us.

That's when we heard more laughter and screams from down below the mist. They were cheering and hollering, like they weren't dead at all.

"Uh… they sound fine to me," Thomas said to us as he pulled himself back over the railing.

"So they flew away or something?" Layla asked in confusion.

"I told you they flew, Layla," snapped Thomas. "You owe me twenty bucks now."

"Shut up, Thomas! I never agreed to that bet!"

"You mean, they aren't dead?" Sophia asked in disbelief as she pulled herself over the railing.

We all leaned over the railing one more time and glanced down at the fog below us. We could still hear their voices screaming in rip-roaring laughter. How could they be dead?

"Sounds like they're having one helluva party down there," I laughed, the weed still floating through my head. If I had been sober, I probably would've gotten the cops down there as quick as a flash.

"We can have one helluva party too!" Thomas hooted, handing us all another freshly rolled roach.

"But what if they're dead?" Layla asked.

We glanced one last time down at the misty fog that almost reached for the bridge.

"Nah, they're fine," said Thomas, shrugging it off that easily.

God, we're so stupid when we're high.

_I have not updated this story in the longest time! Actually, to be honest, I had written Jared's story a while ago, but hadn't posted it because it didn't seem like the story had much popularity. But now I just thought... 'What the heck! I'll just post it!' And I did, haha! Hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think! Remember, there's one more story from Layla's point-of-view! - Plainsong30_


End file.
